1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for active roll stabilization of a motor vehicle having at least two axles, which each have at least two wheels and are each equipped with a transverse stabilizer, whereby the transverse stabilizers can be activated using a direction-switching valve device using hydraulic devices, which can be acted upon by a pressure supply unit, such as a pump, through axle pressure-limiting valves with varying pressure levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roll stabilization devices are also designated as anti-roll systems or roll stabilization systems. FIG. 1 shows a hydraulic diagram of a conventional roll stabilization device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for the active roll stabilization of a motor vehicle having at least two axles, which respectively have at least two wheels and are respectively equipped with a transverse stabilizer, whereby the transverse stabilizers can be activated using a direction-switching valve device using hydraulic devices, on which a pressure supply unit, such as a pump, can apply different pressure levels via axle pressure-limiting valves, which is more cost effective to manufacture than conventional roll stabilization devices.